


death, unfolding

by minnabird



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hutt-Slayer, Podfic Welcome, Prompt Fic, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: There is no world in which Jabba survives his final cruel joke.But he certainly tries.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	death, unfolding

**Author's Note:**

> Reviewing stuff I wrote during 2020 but never put up on AO3. This one's short, so I'd never put it up, but also...I like it? So have a very short ficlet. 
> 
> It came out of the SWBB server; we were doing prompt weeks and that week was "write a character killing someone" and I was given Jabba and Boba Fett.

There is no world in which Jabba survives his final cruel joke.

He dies, choking under the pressure of his own chain, and wakes again in his bed. What has passed, he does not know: dream, or premonition, or the effect of tainted spice. If there is one thing Jabba Desilijic Tiure knows, it is how to snatch advantage from any situation.

The first thing he tries is releasing the girl. He does not go near her: he sends Fortuna.

The third time she returns and kills him anyway, she uses Skywalker’s lightsaber to do it.

Well, he didn’t really want her alive to slither back into his palace anyway. But he can’t have her die easily: it’s personal, now.

He destroys Solo in front of her.

He makes him fight the rancor.

Once, he actually manages to throw Skywalker to the sarlacc.

Every time, his enforcers fail to contain her; his killers fail to destroy her; and she comes to him again with the fury of a sandstorm.

And so, he sends Fett after her. Fett wanted no part in the games, but he is happy enough with a straight kill and a hefty payment.

This twist he does not foresee: when Fett returns to him, he does not proclaim the girl dead. He sticks Jabba like a bug and watches him writhe out the last dregs of his life.

“Why?” Jabba hisses, pupils blown wide, his vision beginning to blur. All he sees is the vague shadow of Fett pulling off his helmet.

“Aren’t you ready to give up yet?” Fett says, his voice surprisingly high without the bucket. 

The next time, he never even finds her again.

The next time, he collapses into his breakfast, apparently poisoned in defiance of all knowledge of Hutt biology.

He passes into the Force convinced that Boba Fett authored his end. Bewildering, but not, perhaps, dishonorable.

* * *

“You loaned me your armor once,” Leia says as she hands Fett the credit chip.

He stops, hand clenched around the chip, then says with certainty, “I did not.”

“You won’t remember it. And you weren’t exactly willing.” Leia’s grin is wolfish. “Let’s never do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...No one said I couldn't cheat.


End file.
